Modular hybrid transmissions are designed such that the transmission gearbox and torque converter (or launch clutch if there is no torque converter) are mostly carryover from a non-hybrid application. A separate assembly housing an engine disconnect clutch and a motor/generator is bolted between an engine and a transmission housing. The assembly housing the engine disconnect clutch and motor/generator may generally be referred to as the front module. A small valve body, that contains a valve and other hardware to control the engine disconnect clutch and any hydraulic fluid flow, protrudes from the front module housing. Typically, the valve body protrudes from the bottom of the housing at a 6 o'clock position.
Large engines, such as V8's, generally have steel oil pans, so no fasteners for mounting the front module (or transmission housing in a non-hybrid application) to the engine are located at the 6 o'clock position. Therefore, the valve body can be located at the 6 o'clock position without interfering with the installation of the front module onto the engine. Engines with structural oil pans (like many V6 engines) however, have fasteners located at the 6 o'clock position. Locating the valve body at the 6 o'clock position in these applications will interfere with the installation of the front module onto the engine.
It would be desirable to provide a front module with a valve body located in a position that will not interfere with the fastener located at the 6 o'clock position on engines having structural oil pans, during the installation of the front module onto the engine.